What's a Hickie?
by Maya Tamika
Summary: Francis likes receiving the little texts from his boyfriend that mean he's horny. An he likes receiving the texts that show his innocence. He didn't expect a text that was both (and somewhat dirty as well). Yaoi boyxboy DLDR. Franada. Rated for themes, and strong innuendo. Rating may go up if I rewrite this later.


Francis' phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced down at the lit up screen. The face of his sweet, innocent little boyfriend looked back at him. He smiled as he unlocked the phone. Most likely, this was one of those little messages that turned Francis right on. One of those _are you almost home yet? I'm bored_ or _I'm making pancakes for dinner tonight. Hurry home_ and of course, Francis alone knew that what Matthew was really saying was _I'm horny as fuck. Get back here asap._ Yes, Matthew was as sweet as they come and had grown up in a rather well-hidden bubble created by his parents, so he didn't know much about the outside world, but he was one of the best sexual partners Francis had ever had.

Francis stared down at the screen of his phone and smiled to himself. Oh, Matthew still had so much to learn. _What's a hickie?_ the message read. Struck with an idea, Francis immediately hit the reply button and typed out _it's when I show the rest of the world that you're mine and no one else's_.

The reply he received seemed to arrive almost before his message was sent _how?_

_I'll show you when I get home_ Francis replied.

_When will that be?_ Matthew's next text asked.

_Five minutes_

True to his word, Francis was entering the door of his and Matthew's apartment five minutes later. He had just gotten his key out and was just about to insert it into the lock when the door opened. Matthew stood on the other side, cute as ever, smiling out at him. Francis stepped into the apartment, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Welcome back," Matthew said with a smile, closing the door again, "how was work?"

"It could have been worse," Francis replied, removing his jacket and scarf, "but now I'm home so I can relax."

Matthew smiled sweetly, but said nothing.

"So, you sent me an interesting text earlier," Francis began, taking Matthew by the hand and pulling him over to the couch. He took a seat and pulled Matthew onto his lap, "you want to know what a hickie is?"

Matthew nodded, blushing slightly, "I heard someone mention it on TV when I got home from work today."

Francis pulled Matthew in and gave him a long, wet kiss on the lips, "a hickie, mon cher, is how I tell the rest of the world that you're mine." He moved his lips from Matthew's mouth to his cheek, then his jawbone, then he took a detour and nibbled Matthew's ear. He could feel Matthew shudder as he moved a little lower with each kiss: from the jawbone to the neck, then lower, lower, and lower again until Francis had found his prey. Hs breathed in the scent of maple that hung around Matthew before flicking his tongue out and tasting the sweet skin that connected Matthew's neck and shoulder.

Matthew gasped at the sensation. Clearly, he had not been expecting that. Francis felt Matthew's hand on the back of his head, playing with his hair as he began his messy work. He started off softly, with just little nibbles, and gradually began toying a little harder with the soft skin. He pinched it between his teeth and sucked hard on it. He released it with a gentle _pop_ for only a moment before returning to the same spot again.

Matthew hummed lightly, the hand on Francis' head encouraging the Frenchman to go a little harder, a little longer.

Francis finally broke away, but got only a moment to breathe before he found Matthew pressing their lips together. When they finally pulled apart again, Matthew smirked.

"I have a confession," Matthew whispered.

"Oh? And what is that?" Francis asked.

"I knew what a hickie was," Matthew replied.

And it was then that Francis realised that this most recent text that Matthew had sent him was just as synonymous to _I'm horny. Do me_ as any other he'd ever received.

"Why you little-" Francis cut himself off by connecting his lips to Matthew's again, this time gently leaning forward as he did so until they were an indistinguishable mass of sweat on the couch.

**Yo.**

**OMG I feel like a horrible person!**

**So, my email randomly decided that FFN was spam, so I stopped getting emails whenever you guys messaged me/reviewed/followed/favourited me/my stories. As a result, I haven't been replying to reviews. I legitimately try to reply to reviews as much as I can because I know I like it when authors reply to mine, so I like to do it to you guys. So, I spent about 45 minutes going through my spam inbox and cleaning it up, changing filters, etc. etc. so it never happens again. Anyway, all this to say, if you reviewed something of mine and didn't get a response, I'm really, really sorry! I tried to salvage what I could, but my spam gets deleted after 30 days in my spam inbox so I don't know if anything got deleted or not and I have no way of recovering it (that I know of. I'm going to try one more thing before I give up entirely on that) and I don't like replying twice to reviews because I don't want to come off as annoying, so I use my email as a kind of checklist so I know what I've replied to and what I haven't and the reviews haven't been appearing in my inbox on FFN either (is that just a new thing or did I accidentally turn something off? Or am I just delusional and that was never a thing?) so I'm soo sooooo sorry! **

**( ^yes, that was a run-on sentence. I'm a writer I'm allowed to break the rules if I want. loljk XD )**

**So I feel like a horrible person for not responding to your reviews/PMs! TT^TT please forgive me! I love you all! 3 chu~**

**On to stuff that's actually about this story…**

**So, I have to go to work in an hour, but I desperately wanted to write something quick mostly just so I could get an apology for the reviews in there. And then this just sorta smacked me upside the head and was like 'yo write me!' **

**All that to say, I actually hate it. I was **_**going**_** to write smut, but that didn't happen because I don't have long enough. I still have to get ready for work and all the shiz.**

**Anyway, drop a review and lemme know what you think of it, y'all (lol, I'm Canadian).**

**I don't think my brain is functioning properly right now. Oh, well.**

**I might come back and add more to this later, but for now, it is what it is.**

**Until next time!**

_**~Maya**_

**EDIT: I totally forgot! Happy Single's Awareness Day! (yeah, I'm single. So I'm doing OTP day instead. Write the name of your OTPs on your wrist in a heart and celebrate their happiness instead of being in a relationship yourself #foreveralone)**


End file.
